Cube II
Cube II (冥界島, キューブ, Kyūbu Hades Island) is the revived floating island that houses the denizens of the resurrected guild Tartaros. The original Cube was destroyed in X791 in the aftermath of the guild war between Fairy Tail and Tartaros. However since going under in the last two years Tartaros rebuilt their floating home and made improvements in order to protect the island and prevent another breach. In recent times The Cube was Abandoned as the Country of Tartarus was finally given birth, however it was taken and hi-jacked by Nazara Nakano who in an attempt to impress Naazariya failed, the cube has become his mobile HQ as of late serving as his home away from home. Interior Rather than creating their own cube Tartaros decided to simply take the cube from the Magical Council's well known . Using a clever ruse to gain access to the inside to take it over. The interior is vastly unchanged and the prisoners have all been kept within their cells for later unknown use. Though some of them have pledged their allegiance to work in the service of the underworld. Though using the control tower from the inside the cube it acts as a second control system in case something should malfunction with the one located in HQ. Since becoming the captain of said island very little has changed about it under the care and command of Nazara. Description This abnormal floating island Serves as a home and HQ to the Denizens of Tartaros. Much like the early model Cube II is a massive, buoyant cubed-island that harbors several rocky terrains spread about on its surface. The largest structure among these strange landscapes is the central HQ which is the true base of operations. Due to its ability to float about freely, Cube's location is always on the move and unknown to all but the members of the guild. The construct appears to be retrofitted with various computers and technology which were upgraded by the Super Archive and can be used using the computers created there or the magic itself. these manifest in the form of various chats that pop up around the center control room. The guild's building comes complete with rooms for each of the members, a library, prison cells for enemies as well as various dungeons within the bowels of the underworld. It is also said to use high end technology that functions off of Super Archive. Mundus Alteration After the destruction of the original Cube and death of Mard Geer, the Alegria curse was lost and so was any chance of reviving it. However after a brainstorming session among the remaining members a new one was resurrected among the ashes of the first. Dubbed Mundus the spell itself transforms the cube into the upper body of a massive black demon, complete with a menacing glare and smile, two horns in its head while one appears to be broken. It's core is almost completely exposed behind it's incomplete form The demon's form itself seems to be incomplete but is said to possess extraordinary power and can trap all those inside who aren't of the guild. The demon's attacks mostly consist of the direct blast of pure curse power which make for devastating energy blast from the Devil's Essence Engine, it is also capable of creating massive blast of potent Magical Barrier Particles as well, which is on par with the jupiter Magic cannon. It can also release and fire Sin Particles which can turn humans into demons if they are strong enough to survive the process. Modifications In the wake of the reconstruction to Hades Island several modifications were made to outfit the cube's offensive weaponry to prevent another brazen attack on the underworld. Having learned this from their former arrogance which resulted in the destruction of the previous Cube. Cube II was outfitted with a similar gravity based field as to deal with enemies provided they manage to reach the surface of the cube and make contact, however unlike Cube 1 it was given a long distance weapon to impede the progress of enemies by striking long before they can board.. This weapons has two designations and modes of fire. The primary mode of fire is the Kinetic Impact Light Lacrima System weapon. Designated as K.I.L.L. This weapons system makes use of Ultra Concentrated Light Lacrima's and fires them into its target using a Super Archive as it's targeting system. The Lacrima, whose destructive power is approximately 500 times that of Jupiter. It can vaporize everything within a specific area completely leveling an area of their choosing. Much in line with the previous cube there has been added modifications on par with the Curse and is said to exceed it. However proper circumstances has not arisen for its activation nor is the sufficient power properly manifested to utilize it fully. The Cube has been retrofitted with various new materials such as the Devil's Essence Engine and the new unknown weapon. Devil's Essence Currently a more effective and efficient method to convert the energy is being researched within the labs of Hell's Core II. The essence was created an an engine which is powered by living people. Two humans to gather and study the ethernano and magic power within their bodies and two demons/etherious to process the curse power within them and begin the conversion process to study. Creating a viable way to have an infinite supply of curse power in a world of ethernano. This engine is meant for 3 distinct things each of which completing the level as the power it generate grows in quantity and quality. The engine will then begin to pump curse power into the immediate area around the cube processing the ethernano and converting it. While the generator can present an infinite amount of curse power and power the etherious on board it can also be used to take absorb the curse power as well which is used as a on board weapon against invading demons and parties. The machine can also absorb magic of invaders as well. These built in measures were conducted by Kraken himself ensuring should a another brazen raid on the cube be inevitable the boarding party is immediately quelled. It is one of the secret Fail Safe measures of the guild. Locations Concerning the Cube's locations Trivia *The prisoners of Black Vox that were suriving among the prison were all taken captive by Tartaros and used for various purposes, what these plans entials is known only among the guild. *Mundus is actually a Latin term refering to the 'vile world' or the 'imagined universe.' *Mundus is alos a refernece to the Mundus Cereris which was a pit in Roman mythology which contained an entrance to Hades, the underworld, which was ruled by Pluto, the Roman god of the underworld; Category:Locations Category:Tartarus (Six)